¡Más para mí!
by Lynn S 09
Summary: ¿Es posible encoger a alguien con un toxico? ¿Eso no era nada malo? ¿O sí? ….. –Kirigaya-san/ -¿Un favor?/-Incluso lo podrías usar con Namatame-san…/-¿Aparte quieres que pueda separarla para tener a dos y no a una? Veré que puedo hacer Hanabusa-san/ -¡Muchas gracias Kirigaya-san ! Riddle Story of Devil. Capítulo NO 4: [¿Cuál es tu mayor preocupación Ichinose?][Long-fic]
1. El sueño de Sumireko

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de** Yun Koga**

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

**[Inner o Voz interna]**

_Flash Back_

Aclaración:

_1- En este Fic, Hitsugi y Sumireko se harán "cercanas" (Como amigas) no piensen mal :v. Al igual que Chitaru con Tokaku y Haru~ _

_2- "~" Este __**signo**__ se utilizara mucho con Isuke-sama y alguno que otro personaje; solo para Isuke significara que sus oraciones tienen un corazón al final de ellas, no me siento a gusto sin hacer esto. Es que Isuke-sama es __**Isuke-sama**__~ uwu_

_3- Es mi primer Fic en el Fandoom de Akuma no Riddle/Riddle Story of Devil, así que puede que algunas veces las personalidades-Si es que las describo de manera correcta no sucederá-puedan quedar algo OoC, pero si tienes consejos mucho mejor será la cosa xD_

* * *

¡Más para mí!

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

_Parejas:_

**-Principales-**

_Hitsugi x Chitaru_

_Sumireko x Mahiru/Shinya_

-Secundarias-

**Tokaku x Haru**

**Otoya x Shiena**

**Isuke x Haruki**

**Suzu x Kouko**

.

.

.

.

Capítulo NO 1: [El _sueño_ de **Sumireko**]

Todos los días es la misma rutina, ver como Takeshi-san molestaba a Kenmochi-san incluso a veces molestaba a Banba-san; obviamente cuando eso sucedía intervenía, nadie le da el derecho de molestar a quien se le cruce por el frente…Puede molestar todo lo que quiera a Kenmochi pero a MI Banba-san no.

¿Qué debería preparar hoy para Banba-san?

Aunque, por lo general siempre me rechaza al menos que Shin'ya-san le deje comer….

Me gusta Mahiru-san pero también Shin'ya-san, ambas son muy distintas…

¿Qué habrá pasado con Banba-san?

¿Qué le hizo tener doble personalidad?

Tal vez algún día le pregunté…

Hablando de dobles personalidades, aquí todas seguimos fingiendo ser las "Mejores compañeras" de Kurogumi…

Al parecer Azuma-san le molesta que seamos así, Ichinose-san no se ha dado cuenta aún…

Takechi es la más molesta de aquí, que irritante es….

Kenmochi-san no es uno de los personajes que más destaca entre todas nosotras…al igual que Shutou-san y Kaminaga-san…

Mientras con Sagae-san e Inukai-san al igual que Hashiri-san son "más" destacables…

Luego están Kirigaya-san con Namatame-san, ellas se podrían decir que topan la "normalidad"

¡Cierto! Kirigaya-san es la famosa "Angel Trump" ¿Cómo es que se vea tan inofensiva?

Vaya, ya me acordé… le encanta que Namatame-san le tome de la mano, por eso su actitud de ángel con ella, se la pasan todo el tiempo tomadas de las manos.

Namatame es una buena chica y por accidente escuche el motivo por el cual está en el Grupo Negro…es un noble acto de su parte, pero no se ha dado cuenta de quién quiere eliminar es quien le toma la mano siempre, que ignorante.

–Como me gustaría tener una relación como ellas, es como si fueran Romeo y Julieta…–mire hacia donde se encontraban ellas–…pero Banba-san es muy tímida para eso…

Por sorpresa me tocaron el hombro.

Era Nio-san.

– ¡Hey Hanabusa-san!-me sonrió– Si tanto deseas eso…ve tras de Haru-chan.

–No gastaré mi deseo aun Hashiri-san–me recargue contra mi mano– Además estoy esperando algo de tiempo para ir tras de ella y es de muy mala educación escuchar las platicas de los demás Hashiri-san.

–Como quieras "Ojou-sama"–se alejo– ¡Nos vemos! – y salió del salón.

Empecé a observar de nuevo mi entorno.

Pareciera que todas somos amigas de hace años, pero lo hacemos para que Mizorogi-sensei no sospeche de nada, al fin y al cabo él no fue informado sobre porque todas fuimos transferidas a este lugar.

Mire hacia donde se encontraban Shuto-san y Kaminaga-san, ellas son calladas además de Azuma-san.

– ¿Qué se sentirá no ser de metal…?– susurre mientras observaba mis manos.

Mizorogi-sensei llegó junto con Hashiri la cual traía un… ¿melopan?

– ¡Buenos días chicas! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado su fin de semana! – ¿Cómo podía ser tan alegre...? Me sorprende lo ignorante que es Sensei…

Quisiera poder tener lo que quiero…

– ¡Bien!- el sensei junto sus palmas– Hoy veremos los tipos de aves que existen según la biología, antes existía el ave Fénix, una ave la cual era considerada como única en su especie, se dice que las aves Fénix resucitaban una vez hechas cenizas…su plumaje estaba conformado de…

Sus clases pueden a llegar a ser aburridas…

Quisiera tener a Mahiru y a Shinya al mismo tiempo…

* * *

– ¡E-Es mi turno!-le tomo del otro brazo– ¡S-Siempre haces lo m-mismo!

– ¡Eso es porque no aprovechas nada! – Shin'ya señalo a su contraparte– Además, yo soy más activa que tú.

– ¡E-Eso no es justo! –La chica de cabello blando hizo un puchero–Sumi-chan…dile que es mi turno…

Ambas se le quedaron viendo a la muchacha de cabello rubio arena.

El problema es que Sumireko no sabía qué hacer o decir.

¿Cómo es que quedo en ese problema?

No se acordaba por más que quería.

¿Ir con Mahiru o con Shin'ya?

¿Cuál debía de elegir?

¿Mahiru?

¿Shin'ya?

¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

– ¡Sumi-chan es mía! –Shin'ya tiro del brazo que sostenía-¡Solo mía!

– ¡N-No es cierto! –Al igual que Shin'ya, Mahiru tiro del brazo que agarraba-¡D-Deja que este conmigo!

_"__¿Están peleando por mi? ¡Qué hermoso~!"_ Pensaba la ojiazul con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Algo sucedió que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Cerró los ojos esperando algún tipo de impacto.

Nunca sucedió.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Un quejido se escucho detrás de ella… ¡Las chicas también habían sido arrasadas con ella!

Trató de moverse pero sintió algo que se lo impedía.

–N-No te muevas…. –A Sumireko le pareció escuchar es pero como si ronronearan–Así estamos bien… ¿Verdad Shinya-san?

–Si -¿Lo había dicho ronroneando? – Sumi-chan tu pelo es tan lacio…

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver como habían quedado.

Shinya le tenía recargada contra ella y con sus manos le abrazaba el cuello y su cabeza estaba recargada en su cabello, y mientras con Mahiru, ella estaba acostada contra su pecho, sus manos abrazaban su espalda….lo que hizo la chica tímida fue acomodarse y estar entre medio de sus piernas…

A la chica la tenían entre medio de ambas.

–Hueles muy bien Sumi-chan…– Shinya aspiro el aroma que emitía su cabello.

–Sumi-chan e-es muy cómoda... –Se recargo aun más contra Sumireko.

* * *

– ¿Hanabusa-san?

–…

–Hanabusa-san...

–…

–Hanabusa-san.

–…

– ¡Hanabusa-san! ¡Despierta!

Se levanto rápidamente de su escritorio miro como Kirigaya estaba delante de ella con cara de preocupación.

– ¿Estás bien Hanabusa-san? – La interrogo.

– ¿Eh? -Miro alrededor en busca de alguien más– Vaya, ¿Solo estás tú Kirigaya-san?

–Si, Chitaru-san fue a con Azuma-san y con Ichinose-san…–La siguió mirando detenidamente– ¿En serio estas bien? Parecías que fantaseabas y además murmurabas "Son mías" "Las amo" y demás cosas Hanabusa-san…

– ¿En serio hice eso? Qué pena, me disculpo por mis malos modales- Suspiro- Si me encuentro bien, gracias por tú preocupación.

Se levanto de su escritorio y tomo su mochila.

– ¿Sabes cómo llegar Kirigaya-san? –Le pregunto una vez estaba en la entrada.

–Emm, no. –Contesto avergonzada –Por lo general Chitaru-san es la que me guía…

-Ven toma mi mano por ahora-Le estiro la mano-Así me ahorrare algún reclamo o regaño por parte de Namatame-san, puede ser muy agresiva.

Al igual que la chica de ojos azules, tomo su mochila junto con su oso de peluche y fue a donde se encontraba Sumireko.

-Gracias Hanabusa-san-Tomo la mano- No eres tan mala como dice Hashiri-san…

-Vaya, ¿Así que soy mala?- Fue avanzando hacia el pasillo-No me hables tan formalmente, "Sumireko-san" estaría bien.

-¿Sumireko-san?-La miro curiosa-¿No es solo Banba-san es quien te llama así?

-Sí pero…-Le sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia adelante- Haré una excepción por ahora.

-Oh ya veo…-Miro hacia el enfrente, definitivamente se perdería si fuera por su cuenta.

-Y dime…-Hizo una pequeña pausa-..¿Por qué no le dices que eres **Angel Trump** a _ella_?

Hitsugi presiono fuerte se oso contra ella y bajo la cabeza.

-¿No te da lástima?-La miro de reojo-¿Crees que está bien mentirle así?

-Se que no está bien…-Contestó sin ánimos en su voz-…pero aun quiero estar con ella sin que me odie…

-Vaya, ¿Así que te gusta Namatame-san?-Sintió como Hitsugi tembló ligeramente.

-…

-Descuida, no le diré nada-Medio sonrió-A cambio de algo…

-…

-Seria como un favor-La miro fijamente.

-¿Un favor? –Repitió lentamente Kirigaya.

La joven de estatura baja le miro curiosa.

-Sí, quiero que inventes un toxico que haga que las personas se encojan- Al ver su cara de confusión siguió- Por ejemplo, si se lo aplicas a Kenmochi-san ella se encogería y mediría más o menos 60 centímetros, ¿Seria genial no?

-Pero lo mío es para matar, no para encogimientos…

-Cualquier cosa que vayas a utilizar me encargare de dártelo.

-¿Pero será posible que se pueda...?

\- Incluso lo podrías usar con Namatame-san…

La cara de Hitsugi se puso de un rojo intenso.

_"__¡¿U-U-Usarlo c-con C-Chitaru-san?!"_ Dijo antes de que su mente fuera un caos.

**_Imaginación de Hitsugi_**

-Hitsugi-neechan, cárgame-Dijo la pequeña Chitaru con un puchero.

-Claro Chitaru-chan…-Tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la acomodo.

-Tengo sueño…-Bostezo tiernamente la chica pelirroja.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré…

-¿Me protegerás siempre?-Pregunto con inseguridad.

-Sí, tenlo por seguro Chitaru-chan- La miro con una ternura.

**_Afuera de la imaginación de Hitsugi_**

-…

-¡Kirigaya!

-¡¿Q-Qué pasa?!-Exclamo asustada.

-Después fantaseas todo lo que quieras-Suspiro- Además de encoger ocupo que también divida en dos la persona…-Puso su dedo anular en su barbilla- Bueno, solo para el caso de Banba-san...

-¿Aparte quieres que pueda separarla para tener a dos y no a una?-Miro a Sumireko un poco confundida aún- Veré que puedo hacer Hanabusa-san…- Por fin localizo los dormitorios, ahí estaba Chitaru esperando junto con Tokaku y con Haru- Gracias por guiarme.

La vio alejarse y observo como Namatame la interrogaba.

-De nada…-susurro en el aire.

_"__Vaya…se nota que Namatame-san le tiene un gran cariño, que irónico" _Pensó Sumireko con tristeza…

-Hanabusa-san-La llamo la pelirroja- Gracias por traerla hasta acá, pensé que se perdería.-Se inclino por unos segundos, como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Vaya, es Namatame-san inclinándose-Dijo con su casual sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados- De nada, lo que dice Inukai-san es verdad...-Continuó abriendo los ojos y viéndola fijamente-Pareces todo un príncipe. El Príncipe de Kurogumi.

-¿Príncipe...?-Se susurro para sí misma Chitaru confundida- ¿A qué te refie...?

No alcanzó a terminar por culpa de Ichinose.

-¡Ya llego Kirigaya-san con Hanabusa-san! ¡Ahora! ¡Tokaku-san vamos a las termas!-Menciono a lo lejos Haru y se la llevo del brazo- ¡Adiós y buenas noches!

-Ichinose no te pegues mucho…

Desaparecieron una vez entraron a su habitación.

-Bien-Llamo la atención de Chitaru y de Hitsugi- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Pasó por un lado de ellas pero antes miro a Kirigaya, ella asentía con la cabeza y Sumireko se fue a su habitación.


	2. La inseguridad de Hitsugi

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de **Yun Koga**

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

**[Inner o Voz interna]**

_Flash Back_

Aclaración:

_1- En este Fic, Hitsugi y Sumireko se harán "cercanas" (Como amigas) no piensen mal :v. Al igual que Chitaru con Tokaku y Haru~ _

_2- "~" Este __**signo**__ se utilizara mucho con Isuke-sama y alguno que otro personaje; solo para Isuke significara que sus oraciones tienen un corazón al final de ellas, no me siento a gusto sin hacer esto. Es que Isuke-sama es __**Isuke-sama**__~ uwu_

_3- Es mi primer Fic en el Fandoom de Akuma no Riddle/Riddle Story of Devil, así que puede que algunas veces las personalidades-Si es que las describo de manera correcta no sucederá-puedan quedar algo OoC, pero si tienes consejos mucho mejor será la cosa xD_

* * *

¡Más para mí!

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

_Parejas:_

**-Principales-**

_Hitsugi x Chitaru_

_Sumireko x Mahiru/Shinya_

-Secundarias-

**Tokaku x Haru**

**Otoya x Shiena**

**Isuke x Haruki**

**Suzu x Kouko**

.

.

.

.

Capítulo NO 2: [La _inseguridad _de **Hitsugi**]

Dos días después…

Era un día como cualquiera, se decía para sí misma la pequeña Hitsugi Kirigaya, ella no tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacer lo que le pidió Sumireko Hanabusa. Para empezar, se le había hecho tarde por culpa de Chitaru, la pelirroja siempre la deja dormir un poco más de tiempo pero al parecer a incluso a ella se le olvidó volver a poner el reloj y así fue como a ambas se les hizo tarde.

Luego de haber llegado tarde, que por fortuna Mizorogi-sensei las recibió de buena forma, Inukai fue la primera en decir algo indecoroso:

-Así que la pequeña loli y el príncipe han _llegado tarde_~ -Lo decía mientras sonreía descaradamente- Y ambas vienen _mal vestidas_, eso deja mucho que _pensar~_

-Un día deberíamos de llegar tarde como ellas _Isuke-sama_-Se escucho a lo lejos, haciendo que toda la clase se riera dejando en vergüenza a la pelirosa.

-Isuke-sama te _matara~_ -Lo decía mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

Haruki solo sonrió divertida.

Kirigaya desde ahí supo que su día había e_mpezado mal y terminaría mal_, **odiaba** que eso pasara.

Luego de vivir uno de los momentos más vergonzoso de su vida, ella y Chitaru se fueron a sus respectivos asientos, una al lado de otra. Mientras se arreglaba su ropa para que se viera de manera decente, Kirigaya aun podía escuchar la risa de Isuke mientras ella se miraba las uñas y compartía uno que otro comentario con Hashiri.

Una vez llego el tiempo de descanso, suspiro, no sabía que utilizar para el "toxico", si bien ella era una de los mejores de su organización, pero nunca le había tocado algo parecido como lo que le pidió Hanabusa y lo peor que si no lo hacía o lo intentaba al menos, la chica de ojos azules color hielo le revelaría _la verdad_ a la chica que en estos momentos le gustaba mucho, ella no quería que Chitaru le odiará… Sabía que la pelirroja la cuidaba de todo y eso, pero no sabía cuáles eran sus _verdaderos sentimientos_ hacia ella.

¿Cómo se hace un toxico para encoger?

¿Necesitaría la ayuda de_ ellos_?

Tal vez necesitaría UT con GH, después agregarle EX + YT = OD, luego BD + OD…

Antes de que se olvidara fue a la última hoja de su cuaderno y se puso a escribir todo lo que necesitaría, después se encargaría de dársela a Hanabusa.

* * *

Mientras en la cafetería se encontraba la chica pelirroja comprando su desayudo y el de Kirigaya, sabía que la del error de la mañana fue de ella, pero en vez de regañarla Hitsugi le pidió disculpas por a verse quedado más tiempo dormida, mira que considerada era. No sabía mucho los gustos de comida de Kirigaya pero si lo suficiente como para comprarle algo para que desayunara.

Aunque desde la mañana había estado ausente, parecía que estaba en otro mundo, en los problemas que había puesto Mizorogi-sensei la chica de cabello azul cielo no le pidió ayuda en nada, es más ni siquiera los anotó, más tarde le diría que debería poner más atención a las clases por más aburridas que lleguen a ser –ella también se aburría a veces-.

Una vez con todo para ambas, se dirigió al salón que se le asigno.

Después de llegar noto que pocas estaban aun en aula, estaban Shutou al igual que Kaminaga, ellas se encontraban comentando algo sobre la clase anterior. Las demás se encontraban en algún lugar de la academia.

Sus ojos color ámbar se posaron en la pequeña figura que se encontraba a un lado de su lugar. Parecía que Kirigaya estaba anotando algo de manera impaciente, como si tuviera miedo de que se le llegue a olvidar algo. Se acerco con cuidado de no desconcentrarla se sentó en su lugar y suavemente la llamo:

-Kirigaya, te he traído algo para que desayunes –Le dijo mientras le estiraba su comida- Perdóname por mi error.

La pequeña Hitsugi posó su dulce mirada en ella, esa mirada le gustaba mucho, transmitía mucha paz y armonía.

-Muchas gracias Chitaru-san- Lo tomó mientras le sonreía cálidamente para _ella_\- No te preocupes por lo de la mañana, ya pasó ¿No lo crees?

Namatame la miro sorprendía, evitando a toda costa sonrojarse por la linda sonrisa que Kirigaya tenía.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón...-Finalizó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo le dedicaría a Hitsugi.

Así estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales mientras un aura las rodeaba sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Ambas estaban en su _propio_ mundo.

Mientras Kirigaya y Namatame hablaban entre sí, Suzu las miraba con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba lo que Kouko le comentaba.

-Shutou-san en verdad Inukai tiene razón- Dijo de golpe Kaminaga llamando su atención, ahora miraba a la pelinegra.

-¿De qué tiene razón Kouko-chan? –La miro curiosa.

-De que Namatame parece un príncipe, el príncipe de Kurogumi…-Ahora la que las observaba era la chica con lentes.-Ella es muy amable y atenta con Kirigaya-san, cuando algo no puede hacer, ella le ayuda y siempre le mira como si fuera una pequeña princesa, si Namatame comente un error, enseguida lo trata de arreglar en ese momento; como hoy, le compro el desayuno como muestra de disculpa, también la mira con amor y protección, aunque no me guste tanto decirlo, Namatame desborda una aura de sensualidad y también tiene buen parecido a uno, como todo un príncipe.

Suzu se quedo en silencio mirando hacia esa dirección.

-Además, su vestimenta es la adecuada para un príncipe o un caballero- Kouko se acomodo los lentes- Un autentico príncipe.

Shutou se rio suavemente- Pero que cosas dices Kouko-chan, parece que has analizado muy bien a Namatame-san.

-Me gusta analizar a mis rivales Shutou-san…-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo, entonces…-La miro sonriente- ¿Cómo es Kenmochi-san?

-¿Kenmochi Shiena?- Cerro los ojos mientras pensaba- Ella es una alumna de buen promedio, no muy destacable pero tampoco menos, aunque no lo demuestre a ella le gusta que Takeshi le moleste de vez en cuando, su mejor habilidad es hackear; tiene tres estuches de repuestos para sus lentes…también no suele tener demasiada paciencia...-Abrió los ojos- Ah, no suele hablar mucho con alguien demás de Takechi, es una persona que podría llegar a ser normal si no le gustara que Takechi la moleste…

-Vaya Kouko-chan, en verdad eres impresionante- La elogio Suzu con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra solo se limito a sonreír un poco más.

_"__¿Vio Senpai? Ella piensa que soy impresionante"_ Pensó con alegría Kaminaga.

Una vez las clases finalizadas todas se dispusieron a irse a los dormitorios menos algunas personas que aun guardaban sus cosas.

-Kirigaya-san- Llamó Sumireko, llamando la atención de la nombrada y su acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabusa-san? –Preguntó con modales la pequeña.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Contesto cordialmente.

-Namatame-san-La pelirroja la observo fijamente- ¿Me podrías prestar a Kirigaya-san por una hora? Descuida yo la llevaré a los dormitorios, ¿Esta bien?

-Ehh, si está bien…-Comento titubeando y se dirigió hacia la peli celeste – Kirigaya, cuídate.-Ahora miro amenazadoramente a la chica de cabello rubio arena-Cuídala y no le hagas nada, nos vemos.

Chitaru agarro su mochila y se fue.

-Vaya, no pensé que Namatame-san fuera tan celosa…-Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre- ¿Tienes ya algo Kirigaya-san?

-Sí…-Contesto insegura con la hoja en la que anoto lo que necesitaría- Sigo diciendo que aun no sé si esto funcionara como tú quieres…

-Descuida, ya sabemos que pasara si no lo logras ¿No?-La miro con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

Hitsugi solo se limito asentar con la cabeza.

-Bien, aquí esta lo que necesitaré-Le entrego la hoja- Ah y también necesitaré el laboratorio de la institución…

-Yo me encargaré de todo –Puso su mochila en el asiento de Chitaru-A todo esto... ¿Cómo vas con Namatame-san?

La joven de ojos amarillos se quedó en silencio.

-Ella sigue como siempre conmigo pero...-empezó lentamente- Me ha notado algo distante con ella, pero...

-¿Kirigaya-san? –Sumireko notó como ella apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza-¿Te encuentras bien Kirigaya?

-¿Por qué…?-Bajo la mirada, haciendo que su fleco tapara sus ojos.

-¿Eh...? ¿Kirigaya que sucede? –Hanabusa se acerco sin saber que hacer exactamente.

-¿Por qué…me recuerdas que ella no me ve de _esa manera_? –Ahora la miraba a ella, sus ojos ahora fríovolos con algunas lagrimas.

-N-No fue esa mi intención- Se inclino para quedar del mismo tamaño-Tranquila, no pienses de esa forma…

Fue entonces el momento en que más se sorprendió Hitsugi.

Sintió algo cálido en su mejilla mientras sus lágrimas se le salían a mares.

Se sorprendió al ver que por primera vez Sumireko le sonreía cálidamente, no con sus sonrisas falsas y elegantes.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir…-Con su mano limpio las lagrimas que se aproximaban- Yo también me siento frutada y mi corazón tiene mucho dolor…

Kirigaya solo se limito a escucharla.

-Pero sé que con mucho trabajo duro, mayor será tu recompensa-Lo decía sabiamente-De esta manera me recuerdas mucho a Mahiru-san, la tímida y llorona Mahiru-san que quiero mucho…

Quito su mano con cuidado.

-Vaya, he confesado que quiero mucho a Mahiru-san-Se rio- Vayamos a tomar algo ¿Estás de acuerdo?-Se levantó y agarro su mochila.

-Sí…-Con sus mangas se limpio las lágrimas que no se alcanzaron ser derramadas y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras agarraba su mochila con su oso de felpa.

Sumireko miro hacia la entrada principal.

_"__Vaya, no pensé que estabas ahí…."_Pensó aun observando la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede Hanabusa-san?-Interrogo curiosa después de ver a Sumireko ver a la puerta detalladamente.- ¿Viste a alguien?

Sumireko se dio cuenta de su error y le tomo la mano por sorpresa.

-No, no es nada-Le sonrió-Vayamos a tomar el té en mi habitación.

-¿Banba-san no se enojara?-La miro desconfiada.

-No, ella no se enoja…-Fueron avanzando- Tanto ella como Shin'ya, casi nunca aceptan nunca mis invitaciones para tomar el té…

-Ya veo… ¿Conoces muchos tipos de té?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Claro-La miro de reojo-Desde los más extraños hasta los más famosos...

Durante todo el trayecto a la habitación de Sumireko, se la pasaron hablando de diferentes tipos de té, la diferencia de uno de otro, como se preparaba y de otros temas triviales.

* * *

En la habitación de Tokaku y Haru se encontraba una pelirroja sentada mientras recostaba un momento se cabeza en el sofá.

-Namatame-La llamó Azuma-¿Cómo exactamente llegaste aquí?

-¡Tokaku-san!-La regaño la pelirroja de dos coletas- Ella es bienvenida aquí, no seas así Tokaku-san.

-Pero Ichinose, que no se te olvide que también es una enemiga-Dijo con coherencia la peliazul-De todas maneras ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Chitaru suspiro, en serio la ojos azul era muy desconfiada.

-Descuida Azuma-san...-La miro fijamente- Mi objetivo no es Haru, mi objetivo es otra persona, siéntete tranquila.

-¿Otra persona?-La interrogó, Namatame asintió.

-Si-Se paso una mano por el cabello- Es "Angel Trumpet"…es una asesina que se especialista en tóxicos, ella asesino a la hija de mi maestra; busco hacer justicia a su hija…

-Namatame-san es noble acto-Ahora la que la llamaba era Ichinose-Nosotras te ayudaremos a encontrarla… ¿Verdad Tokaku-san?

-Si…-La peliazul cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos- A pasado algo con Kirigaya ¿Verdad?

Chitaru se sorprendió al ver como Tokaku le había dado en el blanco.

Se quedó callada.

-Puedes confiar en nosotras Chitaru-san-Le dijo Haru con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado izquierdo.

Tokaku al ver que Ichinose había bajado la guardia de nuevo, suspiró, acto después se sentó igual que Haru pero del lado derecho, esperando la respuesta.

-Sí…paso algo con Kirigaya y con Hanabusa…-Bajo el rostro.

-¿Hanabusa? –Preguntaron al omiso sorprendidas, Chitaru asentía despacio con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasó…fue que al final de la clase una vez ya que todas se fueron, Hanabusa se le acerco a Kirigaya, cosa que nunca habia ocurrido...-Apretó sus puños contra sus rodillas- Y después me pregunto si podría estar con Kirigaya durante una hora, yo acepté…

Azuma e Ichinose esperaron con paciencia a Chitaru, ellas sabían que la pelirroja no era buena con las palabras.

-Después de despedirme de ambas, me vine hacia los dormitorios pero una vez que estaba a mitad de camino, sentí una….desesperación al no tenerla a mi lado…-Aflojo un poco sus puños- Así que regrese al aula pero…pero….-Tratando de contener sus lágrimas se detuvo.

-¿Qué paso después Chitaru-san?-Pregunto con cariño Haru mientras agarraba suavemente las manos de la pelirroja.

La chica ojos color ámbar se limitó a tomar con fuerza las manos de Ichinose, sabía que no tenía que ser débil pero tampoco su corazón no era de hierro.

-Entonces…me encontré a Hanabusa hincada mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a Kirigaya de una manera tierna… ella nunca llora conmigo, nunca me deja limpiarle las lágrimas de esa manera, Hanabusa por primera vez sonreía de verdad, ella sonría con calidez…-Apretó aun más las manos de Haru causándole algo de dolor.

-¡No sé qué me pasa! ¡Solo sé que no quiero que Kirigaya se vaya de mi lado!- Gritó todo su dolor y rompió en llanto.

Ichinose solo hizo lo único que tenía a su alcance, la abrazó y ella se aferro dejando salir todo lo que sentía.

Por su parte, Tokaku se paro y fue por una bebida, no sabía cuál era la preferencia de Chitaru así que agarro la primera que vio.

Una vez con la bebida, la ojiazul se paro enfrente de la chica pelirroja, Haru le tendio un pañuelo a Namatame para que terminara de secarse las lagrimas que aun estaban en sus ojos. Ya terminado el acto, le devolvió el pañuelo a Ichinose pero ella dijo:

-No te preocupes, lo puedes tener- Con una sonrisa- Mira, hasta Tokaku-san se preocupa por ti.

Como la pelirroja de dos coletas decía enfrente de ella estaba Tokaku estirándole un jugo de uva -no era su preferido pero la intención contaba-, lo acepto y lo bebió tranquilamente.

Después de haberse calmado la pelirroja se dispuso a levantarse e irse a su dormitorio, antes de salir les hizo una reverencia a ambas y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento dijo:

-Ichinose, Tokaku, pueden contar con mi ayuda al momento de algún aviso de asesinato-Las mencionadas se sorprendieron-¡Como agradamiento por lo de hoy!

Haru sonrió alegremente y tomo las manos de Chitaru.

-¡Muchas gracias por tu protección Chitaru-san!-En eso solo soltó una mano para tomar el brazo de Tokaku y jalarla hacia ellas-Tokaku-san también lo agradece.

Una vez Haru soltó la mano de Namatame, se aferro del brazo de la Azuma.

-Ichinose no te pegues mucho…-Repitió con cansancio, haciendo que Chitaru se riera alegremente.

-Son muy divertidas…-Le tendió la mano a la peliazul.

-No es mi mejor habilidad…-La tomo y sellaron un pacto de alianza.

Haru al ver que la dejaron afuera, posiciono una mano arriba de las de ellas, haciendo sonreír a las tres.

-Entonces, me voy- se despidió de la mano y se volteo para abrir la puerta.

-Espera Namatame-La detuvo antes de abrir-¿Haces ejercicio en las mañanas no?

-Si ¿Por qué?-La miro curiosa.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo mañana?-Miro hacia Ichinose-Es que ella se levanta tarde y eso…

-¡Moo~ Tokaku-san!-Haru hizo un puchero.

-Está bien descuida-Solo por impulso, coloco su mano en el cabello de Azuma y lo acaricio con cariño-Ahí estaré, adiós Haru, Tokaku.

Y se marcho.

La chica de olor a Hinata vio como su protectora lentamente se tocaba su cabello, ella tenía el rostro sorprendido.

-¿A Tokaku-san nunca le acariciaron el cabello antes?-Llamo la atención de la mencionada.

-No es eso…mi abuela fue la que me crió y nunca mostró acciones afectivas-Se dio la vuelta y se fue a la mini sala- Mi tía solo una vez lo hizo…solo no estoy acostumbrada a eso.

-¡Haru le dará el amor que Tokaku-san no recibió antes de su familia!-Dijo eufóricamente mientras la alcanzaba y le tomaba de la mano.

Tokaku sonrió discretamente y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Haru.

* * *

_Ya empezó el acercamiento de amistad con Tokaku-san y Harucchi~ _

_Chitaru se va a engarchar a todas(? xD_

_Las cosas esas de "UT" y lo demás en si no tienen algún significado por mi parte, sino que como ocupaba "formulas" las invente xD y si ya existen es que son del diablo~ xD_

**_Respuestas a los Reviews._**

**Inu4Neko: **_Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu **Review** owo me alegro mucho y si ya me fije en donde me equivoque xD son errores que uno a veces pasa por alto y así. Como leíste allá arriba, la pelirroja sera vista como el príncipe de Kurogumi/Myojo. Chitaru is mine~ _

**damydark:** _Gracias por tu **review** y por seguir mi historia ouo._

**kali9105:** _Sumireko y Hitsugi a mi parecer pueden ser un desmadre xD, gracias por tu **review**._


	3. El pensar de Mahiru y Shin'ya

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes son propiedad de Yun Koga

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

**[Inner o Voz interna] -[En el caso de Mahiru, ****Shin'ya**** es la que habla así, esto sucederá cuando Mahiru tenga el control de su cuerpo.]**

_Flash Back_

Aclaración:

_1- En este Fic, Hitsugi y Sumireko se harán "cercanas" (Como amigas) no piensen mal :v. Al igual que Chitaru con Tokaku y Haru~ _

_2- "~" Este __**signo**__ se utilizara mucho con Isuke-sama y alguno que otro personaje; solo para Isuke significara que sus oraciones tienen un corazón al final de ellas, no me siento a gusto sin hacer esto. Es que Isuke-sama es __**Isuke-sama**__~ uwu_

_3- Es mi primer Fic en el Fandoom de Akuma no Riddle/Riddle Story of Devil, así que puede que algunas veces las personalidades-Si es que las describo de manera correcta no sucederá-puedan quedar algo OoC, pero si tienes consejos mucho mejor será la cosa xD_

* * *

¡Más para mí!

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

_Parejas:_

**-Principales-**

_Chitaru_ _x Hitsugi_

_Sumireko x Mahiru/Shinya_

-Secundarias-

**Tokaku x Haru**

**Otoya x Shiena**

**Isuke x Haruki**

**Suzu x Kouko**

.

.

.

.

Capítulo NO 3: [El _pensar _de **Mahiru **&amp;** Shin'ya**]

Este día no podía ser más raro aún, se preguntaba la tímida Mahiru después de los raros sucesos que han pasado en el transcurso del día.

Primero, normalmente en las mañanas Sumireko le insiste en ayudarle a cambiarse, ella siempre la rechaza pero al día siguiente pasa lo mismo, convirtiéndose así en una rutina diaria y ella no lo hizo.

Segundo, esta mañana la chica de ojos azul pasó de largo de ella, simplemente le dio los buenos días y se fue a desayunar sin decirle que la acompañara o algo parecido.

Tercero, una vez listas las dos, Hanabusa fue la primera en irse sin esperarla.

Cuarto, la chica de cabello rubio arena durante todas las clases ni volteo a verla, sino que a quien veía era a Kirigaya y a Namatame. Tampoco le ofreció su ayuda en los problemas que puso Mizorogi-sensei, medio entendió al procedimiento a seguir, así que tuvo que arreglársela sola.

Y por último, la joven de cabello plateado se acostumbró-no de la mejor forma- a esperar a la ojiazul fuera del aula, pero en vez de salir ella, salió solo Chitaru, sin Hitsugi.

Antes de que desapareciera de su vista le alcanzó a preguntar a medias a la pelirroja, quien contesto:

-Hanabusa-san está con Kirigaya-A Mahiru le pareció notar un dije de tristeza en sus ojos rojizos-Estarán ocupadas durante una hora.

Y se fue, dejándola de nuevo sola.

Hasta que Shin'ya le hablo:

-[**¿A pasado algo malo Mahiru?]**-Interrogo al ver a Mahiru algo descontenta.

_"__N-No lo sé realmente…"_ –Se fue a dirección del dormitorio, eso lo hacía desde afuera.

-**[¿Dónde está Sumireko?]**-Volvió hacer otra pregunta, a Shin'ya le extrañaba que no se escuchara la voz de Sumireko cerca de ellas.

_"__Al parecer esta con Hitsugi Kirigaya…"_-Lo dijo sin mucho ánimo en su voz.

**-[¿Ella quien es?]**-Para Shin'ya, quien pusiera en mal estado a su Mahiru, merecía ser una reliquia sagrada.

_"__Una de mis compañeras…"_-Mientras contestaba, a la lejanía veía a la pelirroja de antes, parecía que estaba en algún transe, tanto que no noto como ella pasaba de su lado.

**-[Eso lo sé, tonta.]-**suspiró**-[Me refiero a por que esta con ella, en vez de contigo…]**

_"__Pues, a lo que Namatame-san me dijo, ellas están ocupadas en algo…"_La miro insegura_"Eso dijo que duraría una hora..."_

**-[¿Una hora?]**-Shin'ya se puso a pensar-**[En menos de 20 minutos apareceré…]**

Mahiru se limito seguir su rumbo.

-**[Mahiru]**-Su otra mitad la llamo-**[¿Has notado algún cambio raro en Sumireko?]**

_"__¿A qué te refieres Shin'ya-chan?"_

-**[Pues, se me hace muy extraño que Sumireko no nos acompañe]**-Contesto tratando de ocultar su preocupación-**[Aún más cuando falta poco para que aparezca…]**

_"__En la mañana no me insistió a ayudarme a cambiar como usualmente lo hace"_ Con su mano libre en número lo anterior_ "No me invito a desayunar con ella, ella se fue sin esperarme…"_

-**[¿Algo más?]**-Dijo impaciente Shin'ya.

_"__Ah, en clases no me miro y no me ayudo en los problemas que Mizorogi-sensei puso…"_Según su mano, cuatro de sus dedos estaban alzados _"Pues tampoco me acompaña de regreso a la habitación…en este día hizo cinco cosas que nunca hace…"_

-[**¡Definitivamente algo raro pasa con ella!]**-Exclamo muy sorprendida de lo anterior.

_"__Ya llegamos Shin'ya..."_ Mahiru tomo la perilla y abrió.

-**[¡Por fin! ¡Es hora de aparecer!]**-Una vez dicho Shin'ya tomo control del cuerpo de Mahiru.

-¡A las termas!-Dijo emocionada la ojos violetas-Pero primero vamos por las cosas…

Banba se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que servía de almacén, una vez ahí abrió la puerta encontrándose con muchos patos de hule, su bata y demás cosas de uso personal.

-Vamos a ver…-Con la mirada buscaba su favorito-¡¿Dónde está?!

_"__En el baño…en la mañana lo agarré, lo siento"_

**[Descuida….]**

Y como Mahiru le había comentado, su patito favorito estaba en el baño al lado del jabón.

Una vez con todo se fue a las aguas termales.

* * *

Por otra parte Sumireko iba llegando con Hitsugi a su habitación, una vez abrió la puerta soltó su mano y ambas pasaron.

-Siéntete cómoda-Menciono la ojiazul señalando el sofá.

-Gracias…-La pequeña joven se fue a la pequeña sala y tomo asiento.

Mientras tanto Hanabusa se dedicaba a sacar todo lo necesario para hacer el té, ya con el juego de té se dirigió a la mesa pero se detuvo al escuchar un chillido.

_"__¿Qué fue eso...?"_ Se preguntaba mientras alzaba su pie, se espantó al ver que era uno de los tantos patos de hule de Banba aplastado por culpa suya._ "¿Un pato de hule...? ¡¿Shin'ya apareció ya?! Tengo que hacer algo con este pato, antes de que llegue…"_

-¿Sucede algo?-Se escucho a lo lejos, al parecer Hitsugi también lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-N-No paso nada Kirigaya-san-Contesto con nerviosismo.

_"__¡D-Demonios! ¡S-Shin'ya me va a matar!"_ Se repetía mientras dejaba los utensilios en la mesa. _"¡Lo peor es que los cuenta siempre!"_

-Sumireko-san…-La llamada volteo-¿Te encuentras bien…?

-Sí estoy bien-Respondió con la sonrisa de siempre-¿Quieres algo en especial o lo hago a mi gusto?

-Pues…-La chica de pelo azulado cielo cruzo los brazos- Un té de Canela estaría bien para mí…

-Vaya, te gustan las cosas sencillas-Se rio con gracia, se fue al por los sobres al mismo lugar de antes-Déjame ver si aún hay…

-Está bien-Comento Kirigaya disponiéndose a jugar con su peluche.

Antes de llegar al lugar deseado, Sumireko en un movimiento rápido recogió al pobre patito del suelo y lo escondió debajo de su almohada.

_"__Espero que hoy no los vaya a contar…"_Ella tenía una mínima esperanza aún._ "Lo bueno es que ella se tarda mucho en las termas…"_

Hanabusa encontró los sobres de té de Canela para la invitada de honor, después de eso, ella tomo asiento en la mesa para prepararlo.

Desde lo lejos Hitsugi observaba los delicados movimientos que la anfitriona hacia mientras esta preparaba el té, para la pequeña, Hanabusa parecía toda una "Ojou-sama" como Nio lo había dicho la primera vez que la vieron en el aula.

Ya terminado todo, la ojiazul llamó a Kirigaya y ella se sentó al lado de Sumireko.

-¿Cómo esta Kirigaya-san?-Cuestiono la anfitriona después de que la peliazul le dio el primer sorbo a su tasa.

-¡Es delicioso!-Emocionada siguió bebiendo su té- Definitivamente eres muy buena en esto Sumireko-san.

* * *

Con Shin'ya

Banba se encontraba flotando en el centro de las termas, alrededor de ella se encontraban demasiados patitos de hule, todos del mismo tamaño y color.

-Es aburrido cuando Mahiru se duerme…-se susurraba la chica- ¿Qué te habrá pasado…Sumi-chan…?

Después de una hora de estar haciendo lo mismo, Shin'ya se dispuso a recoger a todos sus patos, mientras los iba contando uno por uno.

-17…18…19..-Tomo el ultimo que estaba a su alcance, los demás ya estaban fuera del agua, estaba tan despistada que no noto que le hacía falta uno de ellos.

Luego ella se dirigió por su bata al vestidor, una vez con ella y dejándose el cabello suelto como de costumbre, agarro la mochila que en donde luego guardo los patos.

Ya afuera de las termas, fue a la maquina expendedora que se encontraba cerca pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Sumireko a espalda de ella.

-¿Sumireko…?-Pregunto aun confundida de que ella estaba ahí.

-Vaya, ¿Ya acabaste Shin'ya-san?-Se dio media vuelta, quedando de frente.-Por lo general duras aun más allá adentro.

La peli plata solo la observo.

-Vaya, ¿Hice algo malo que hizo molestar a Shin'ya?- Sumireko cuestiono mientras se le acercaba lentamente. -¿O me equivoco?

-No me has hecho nada a mí-Contesto con su voz ronca, una vez que la chica de cabello rubio arena estaba muy cerca de ella, retrocedió mientras ella seguía avanzando.- Pero a Mahiru si.

-¿A Mahiru-san...?-Pregunto confundida- Vaya, ¿Me podrías decir que hice?

La joven de ojos violetas frunció el ceño como señal de enfado.

-¡La dejaste sola durante todo este día!-Shin'ya la señalo molesta-¡Sabes que debes estar con ella mientras yo no esté Hanabusa!

Y como si le hubieran flechado, varios de recuerdos pasaron por la memoria de Sumireko, ahí se dio cuenta de que durante el transcurso de ese día no estuvo con Mahiru.

-Ya lo recuerdo…-Se detuvo de golpe, dejando mucha distancia entre ambas- Shin'ya-san.

Banba se había detenido una vez que ella lo hizo y ahora se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres Hanabusa?-Pregunto irritada-¿Vas a pedirme algo después de abandonar a Mahiru por otra persona?

La joven de cabello plata miraba fríamente a su compañera.

-B-Bueno, veras…-La ojiazul se encontraba tan nerviosa por la mirada que no sabía cómo explicarse- C-Como sabes, estuve con Kirigaya-san…

-Eso lo sé, Mahiru me lo comento- Comento secamente.

Como manera de tranquilizarse Sumireko, suspiro.

-Shin'ya-san, con ella platique sobre como separar a** _dos personalidades_** de un cuerpo-Ella decía la **_verdad_**, bueno a**_ medias_**…-Y-Y por eso no estuve al pendiente de Mahiru-san.

Banba dejo de su mirada se tranquilizo al escucha aquello.

-¿Te refieres a que, si existiera algo como lo que dices,-La chica amatista bajo sus brazos- …Mahiru y yo estaríamos separadas?

-Es lo que piensas Shin'ya-san-La miro sonriente- Kirigaya-san y yo estamos buscando una forma de separarte a Mahiru-san y a ti.

Desde la vista de Sumireko, Shin'ya parecía que estaba tan sorprendida que se quedo sin habla por varios minutos y bajo el rostro.

-¿Y qué piensas de esto Shinya-san?-Se le acerco nerviosa-Es una gran idea ¿No?

La heredera de las famosas empresas Hanabusa, aun esperaba la reacción de la chica de cabello plata.

-¿Lo dices de verdad…?-Shin'ya no quería que la decepcionaran y por fin miro a la chica de ojos azul cielo.

Sumireko a menos de unos centímetros se encontraba de su compañera, la tomo de los hombros.

-Claro que lo digo de verdad-Le sonrió cálidamente-¿Me crees una mentirosa?

_"__**Técnicamente** le estas **ocultando** parte de la** verdad**, estas **mintiendo** Sumireko_..." Se auto **regañaba** en su mente.

-N-No…-La chica albina se rascaba nerviosa su mejilla-S-Solo que es algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a pasar…

Sumireko se rió suavemente.

-¡N-No te burles Hanabusa!-Cerró los ojos molesta-¡No tiene nada de gracia!

Para calmar el enfado de Shin'ya, la ojiazul poso su mano por la espalda de ella, tocando su suavemente su cabello y la otra en la parte baja de su cintura, así atrapándola en un abrazo por parte de Sumireko.

-Tranquila Shin'ya-san…-Le susurro en el oído-No me estaba burlando.

La compañera de la heredera le tomo de sorpresa la acción de ella.

_"__Los abrazos de Sumireko-san son muy cálidos Shin'ya-chan…" _Una vez se lo había dicho Mahiru…

**[Ahora lo entiendo Mahiru…]**

Por instinto, ella lentamente correspondió el abrazo de Sumireko.

Y así ambas se fundieron en un_ cálido abrazo._

* * *

Ya llegué, sinceramente se me dificulta mucho la personalidad de Shin'ya y de Sumireko-chan.

Bien creo que me quedo algo cursi este capitulo, pero era tiempo de la segunda pareja estrella:

Sumireko y Mahiru/Shin'ya~

_**Respondiendo a los**__** Reviews:**_

**kali9015:** Oiie ño~(? Chitaru es mía...**-Hitsugi salvaje aparece y me apunta con su veneno-** Esta bien :v es de Hitsugi, como te diste cuenta Sumireko no puede mentirle a Shin'ya ni a Mahiru, ya has visto como se lo tomo Shin'ya aun falta ver como se lo toma** Mahiru**. _Haruki is** love**, is life~_, todos sabemos que** Isuke-sama** adora no más bien **ama** que **Haruki** **sea así con ella** ewe lo que pasa es que es tan **Tsundere** que hace que la aficionada a los Pockys sea la que tenga los pantalones en la relación xD

Me alegra que te hallas reído, yo en si busco que lo que escribo me haga reír también-es **rarita** déjenla(?)-, y yo que pensé que no era detallista x'D gracias por tú **Review**, espero y te haya gustado también este capitulo también.

**flameMild:** ¡Claro que seguiré esta historia!, tranquila no la dejare sola como las del Fandoom de Naruto xD oiie zí eue yo tambien amo todo lo existente entre Chitarucchi y Hitsugi-chan~ **se me oprime el corazón** al volver **ver el episodio 6** o cuando **escucho su Ending "Poison Me"** TwT, incluso **vuelvo a leer** el manga solo** por ellas**, soy tan **M*** xD Gracias por tu apoyo y por supuesto por tu **Review**. He notado que eres nueva en mi fic, **_bienvenida_ **=w=

****M***\- **Masoquista xD

**Inu4Neko:** Estas en lo** correcto**, a la pequeña loli le **darán celos** por la **amistad** que Tokaku tendrá con su **"Romeo"** en el transcurso del fic. Espero y no la **vaya a envenenar** en uno de sus **ataques de celos** al igual que **Shiena** pero ya más **_adelante veremos_ **que pasará x'D, gracias por tu **Review** y si observaste bien ¡Te ganaste una** Chitaru imaginaria!**(?) Estoy poniendo a cada personaje, en especial a Shiena ya que siempre la deja en el olvido, **ella me cae mejor** que Kouko, no lo sé(? Soy #TeamShiena xD (Aunque sea un personaje que **utilizo de ejemplo** xD)

**damydark:** Nunca** nadie** se imagino que** la gran y sensualona Chitaru Namatame lloraría**, bueno a decir verdad **le quería poner drama** y...**¡pum!** La pelirroja llorando, pero **ni ella misma** sabe bien sobre lo que **siente por Kirigaya.** Esta confundida, déjenla que se tome su tiempo xD

Eso hago, le **sacaré** todo el jugo que pueda a esta historia y si Haruki e Isuke-sama **deberían** llegar tarde alguna vez jajajaja 7u7

Solo otro dato, por desgracia acabo de ser informada que la laptop en donde estaba el 4° cuatro ya no sirve Q_Q así que me tardaré en volver a reescribirlo al igual que el 2° de "Servirte será mi destino", por favor sean pacientes conmigo. Por fortuna mi yo de hace 2 semanas tuvo este presentimiento y es por eso que guarde los primeros 3 capítulos-Gracias yo del pasado xD- junto con el primero del otro.

Sin más contratiempos me despido, gracias por leer =w=


	4. ¿Cuál es tu mayor preocupación Ichinose?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de **Yun Koga**

-Diálogos-

_''Pensamientos''_

**[Inner o Voz interna] -[En el caso de Mahiru, ****Shin'ya**** es la que habla así, esto sucederá cuando Mahiru tenga el control de su cuerpo.]**

_Flash Back_

Aclaración:

_1- En este Fic, Hitsugi y Sumireko se harán "cercanas" (Como amigas) no piensen mal :v. Al igual que Chitaru con Tokaku y Haru~ _

_2- "~" Este __**signo**__ se utilizara mucho con Isuke-sama y alguno que otro personaje; solo para Isuke significara que sus oraciones tienen un corazón al final de ellas, no me siento a gusto sin hacer esto. Es que Isuke-sama es __**Isuke-sama**__~ uwu_

_3- Es mi primer Fic en el Fandoom de Akuma no Riddle/Riddle Story of Devil, así que puede que algunas veces las personalidades-Si es que las describo de manera correcta no sucederá-puedan quedar algo OoC, pero si tienes consejos mucho mejor será la cosa xD_

* * *

¡Más para mí!

.

.

.

.

Hecho por: _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki~_

.

.

.

.

_Parejas:_

**-Principales-**

_Chitaru_ _x Hitsugi_

_Sumireko x Mahiru/Shinya_

-Secundarias-

**Tokaku x Haru**

**Haruki x Isuke **

**Otoya x Shiena**

**Suzu x Kouko**

.

.

.

.

Capítulo NO 4: [¿Cuál es tú _mayor preocupación _**Ichinose**?]

Luego de aquel raro suceso que había ocurrido en el dormitorio de Ichinose y Azuma, después de eses suceso llego la noche y con ello la decisión de dar un paseo nocturno, ya que a esas horas ninguna de las asesinas estaban de humor para ir tras de la primera.

Tras decidir aquello, ambas fueron a ponerse ropa cómoda, por el lado de Tokaku, ella se puso una sudadera de color gris oscuro con unos pantalones color negro, con ello también llevaba unos tenis deportivos puestos. Mientras que con Haru, la pelirroja se cambio la camisa y se en su lugar se puso una playera blanca con alguno que otro dibujo en ella, encima de esta, llevaba puesto un saco color beige de manga larga, lo único que no cambio fue su típica falda color azul marino al igual que sus tenis blancos.

Ya listas, salieron del dormitorio que ambas compartían y con tranquilidad pasaron por las habitaciones vecinas, escuchando uno que otro comentario cada vez que pasaban por las puertas.

-Oye Tokaku-san- Habló Haru una vez afuera del gran edificio- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Chitaru-san y Hitsugi-chan?

-Ichinose, ese no es nuestro problema- Le respondió mientras observaba su móvil- Namatame y Kirigaya al igual que Hanabusa, tienen que resolverlo por su cuenta.

La chica de ojos rosas hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¡Pero Tokaku-san!-Haru detuvo a Tokaku cogiéndola del brazo- Chitaru-san es buena persona y en verdad esta situación le está afectando, solo quiero ayudarla…

Luego de escuchas las palabras de ella, la peliazul cerró su móvil para después guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-Además Tokaku-san, no es normal que Hanabusa-san se le acerque a compañera que no sea Banba-san- Libero a su acompañante- Chitaru-san es nuestra ami….

La pelirroja no pudo terminar ya que le habían tapado la boca bruscamente.

Y la acción de eso era una que llevo a cabo su protectora.

Segundos después, la mencionada llevó a Ichinose a lo que parecía ser un callejón oscuro, logrando que nadie más notara que ambas estaban ahí.

Lo que Haru no sabía era que, esa acción la hizo Tokaku segundos después de sentir un aroma que apestaba a organización a unos metros de ellas doblando en la próxima esquina. Tras descifrar de quien provenía ese olor, la ojiazul decidió que lo mejor era esconderse y con ella la pelirroja también.

Y ahí estaban, escuchando como las voces se identificaban cada vez más, ya que los dueños de esas voces se acercaban más y más al lugar donde las dos se resguardaban. Luego de que aquellas siluetas pasarán de largo, la Azuma libero la boca y el cuerpo de Ichinose una vez después de ya no olfatear aquel desagradable olor.

Una vez liberada, la pelirroja le pregunto a la asesina:

-¿Q-Quiénes eran Tokaku-san?- Observando como la peliazul se acercaba más a la salida de aquel oscuro callejón.

Antes de contestarle, la mencionada salió al exterior buscando que nadie se encontrase cerca y al notar que no había rastros de nadie, se volteo contestándole:

-Eran Hanabusa y Kirigaya-Tiempo después salió haciéndole una señal a Haru para que también saliese- Debemos tener cuidado con ellas dos por ahora.

Ambas decidieron mejor rodear el lugar para evitar toparse con ellas.

Manteniéndose alerta, la peliazul se percató de un inusual sonido procedente de algún lugar cercano, también notó como aquel sonido estaba cada vez más cerca de ellas dirigiéndose directamente a Ichinose.

En pocos segundos, ella misma se utilizo como escudo humano impidiendo que aquel pequeño y rápido proyectil tocara a Haru, la ojiazul sintió como se le enterraba en la espalda, también sintió dolor, el cual sentía que en todo su cuerpo se expandía.

Tokaku no resistió mucho, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo luego de rodillas mientras trataba de callar sus gritos de sufrimiento.

Haru se percató de aquello, se inclino delante de ella mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-¡Tokaku-san!-Sintió como su mano dolía por la fuerza aplicada por ella-¡Resiste Tokaku-san!

De pronto notó como el agarre de Tokaku perdía fuerzas, al igual que la mencionada se miraba en un estado vulnerable.

-¿Tokaku-san?- La peliazul con la poca fuerza que aún conservaba, entrelazo débilmente sus dedos con los de Haru.

La pelirroja apretó aun más el agarre impidiendo que este se deshiciera por falta de energía.

-Ichinose…-Su voz se escuchaba como un susurro-… ¿Estás bien…?

-¡Si estoy bien Tokaku-san!- Tomo rápidamente el cuerpo de la asesina, ya que no tenía fuerza para sostenerse por sí solo-… ¡Pero tú….!

-Detente…-Se escuchó débilmente- Estaré bien…solo dormiré por un tiempo…probablemente.

La pelirroja recostó cuidadosamente el cuerpo inerte de la ojiazul, después de aquella acción, Haru miro como ahora Tokaku no sufría algún daño. Ella sabía que su protectora no moriría tan fácilmente, solo quedaría por unos días inconsciente, no era tonta, el pulso de la peliazul aun seguía latente significando que aun se encontraba con vida.

Minutos después escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, ya sabía quiénes eran pero prefirió no darles la cara.

-Ichinose-san- La llamarón haciendo que volteara hacia donde provenía la voz.

Como ella sabía, eran Sumireko Hanabusa en compañía de Hitsugi Kirigaya.

-¿Qué sucede Hanabusa-san?- Pregunto con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver que su compañera no contestaba, Kirigaya fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Emm… ¿Cómo se encuentra Azuma-san?- Respondió formulando una nueva pregunta, se encontraba algo asustada pero lo disimulaba bien.

La chica Ichinose le miro por unos largos segundos, luego de aquello, la mencionada volteo hacia la peliazul que ya hacia inconsciente delante de ella.

-Ella se encuentra solo dormida, estará bien- Haru acaricio el cabello azul llamativo de la primera- No te preocupes Hitsugi-chan, pero…no debiste hacer esto.

Sumireko por su parte se mantuvo callada, observando la reacción de Haru después de lo sucedido con Tokaku, no parecía molesta o algo parecido, algo realmente sorprendente.

Hitsugi decidió inclinarse a un lado de la pelirroja viendo el rostro calmado de la Azuma.

-Lo sé Haru-chan, lo siento mucho…- Curiosa toco la mejilla de la peliazul, notando que era suave y después de eso, retiro su mano-…Tenía que hacerlo para ver si daba los resultados que necesito obtener…

-¿Resultados?- Pregunto curiosa mirando a ella-¿Sobre qué son esos resultados…?

-Eso no se puede saber Ichinose-san-Contestó al fondo la heredera- No puedes saberlo.

Al obtener aquella respuesta, Haru dejo de habar pensando en alguna idea del por qué no debían saberlo y aun así lo utilizaron en contra de Tokaku.

Luego de unos minutos, por fin habló.

-Bueno, si no puedo saberlo y tampoco Tokaku-san…-Dejo el cabello tomando ahora la mano de la ultima-Entonces… ¿Por qué hicieron esto? Tokaku-san no es un conejillo de indias, Hanabusa-san, Hitsugi-chan.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera responderle, las tres notaron como el cuerpo de la peliazul empezaba a sudar y a temblar, advirtiendo su mal estado.

Después de ver lo que sucedía con Tokaku, la pelirroja de ambas coletas toco la frente de la primera, descubrió que ella tenía alta temperatura.

-¡Tokaku-san!-La tomo entre sus brazos desesperada, le acariciaba el rostro esperando despertarla, algo que resulto inútil-¡Por favor Tokaku-san despierta…!

Sumireko nunca pensó que se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido eso a la pequeña Kirigaya, Hitsugi por su parte se arrepentía completamente de haber creado aquel toxico pero su amor por Chitaru era tan gran que la llevo a ese extremo.

A ninguna de las dos se les cruzo por la mente que el procedimiento que iba a ser sometida Mahiru al igual Shin'ya junto con Chitaru seria doloroso. Por eso, la chica de ojos ámbar prometió no volver a fallar si no le quería hacer daño alguno a la Namatame.

Luego de aquella repentina fiebre que le dio a Tokaku, se vio como su cuerpo se iba encogiendo, sorprendiendo a las tres y asustando aun más a la compañera de esta.

-¡¿Q-Qué le está ocurriendo a Tokaku-san?!-Exigió cuestionando alterada por la situación.

Ninguna tuvo el valor para contestarle.

Varios minutos después, entre las prendas de la peliazul, un pequeño bulto se encontraba entre ellas. Rápidamente la chica Ichinose fue haciendo de lado las prendas dejando a la vista…

Un lindo y pequeño conejo blanco, con unos extraños y tiernos ojos color azul, un color azul muy parecido al de los ojos de…

Tokaku.

Al igual que la mencionada, ese conejo blanco tenía una mirada seria pero a diferencia de la Azuma, sus ojos no transmitían una mirada fría o amenazante sino al contrario, era cálida.

-¿Ara? ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar aquí?-La joven de cabello rubio arena finalmente habló-¿Azuma-san es ahora un…conejo?

Su mirada fue a parar con Hitsugi, viéndola confundida y con intriga, la chica también se encontraba confundida.

-¿Cómo paso esto…?- Se preguntaba para sí misma Kirigaya-…Solo tenía que encogerse, no convertirse en un lindo conejo…

-Parece que no funciono Kirigaya-san-Suspiró la heredera- Tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo… ¿Lo sabes no?

La peliazul solo asistió con la cabeza, seguía mirando atentamente al conejo que estaba delante de ella y de la pelirroja.

Por otro lado, Haru se encontraba doblando la ropa que anteriormente usaba Tokaku pero también escuchaba y miraba de reojo a las dos. Tokaku se encontraba su lado derecho mirando lo que estaba haciendo, parecía curiosa, mostraba más sus facciones faciales que antes, eso alegraba un poco a su compañera.

Una vez termino su tarea, cargo al pequeño conejo y lo puso en su regazo, al cual no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

-Ichinose-san, perdónanos- Decía Hanabusa, mientras observaba al conejo blanco que era ahora la asesina, parecía que disfrutaba estar en el regazo de ella-Una vez Azuma-san vuelva a la normalidad le pediremos disculpas también.

-Tranquila Hanabusa-san- Contesto sonriente Haru mirándola con calidez- _"El mundo está lleno de perdón"_ Una vez se lo dije a Tokaku-san y aun creo en ello, yo te perdono Hanabusa-san a ti también Hitsugi-chan.

Al estar tan concentradas en su conversación, nunca notaron cuando la última se posiciono delante de Haru, esto se debía a que la pequeña Kirigaya quería tocar a Tokaku.

Ambas observaron como ella lentamente acercaba su mano al conejo.

_"__Puede que seas Azuma y la persona que tengo que eliminar para poder cumplir con el objetivo, pero en tú estado actual…eres tan tierna que me dan ganas de acariciarte" _Pensaba alegre Hitsugi, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en aquel rostro infantil.

A pocos centímetros de llegar algo pasó, el conejo al igual que Tokaku era territorial, esto significaba solo una cosa…

No quería que nadie se le acercara a Haru, la defendió de la manera menos esperada por las tres:

Le mordió uno de los dedos a Kirigaya.

Al sentir la mordida pequeña pero dolorosa rápidamente retiro su mano, soltando un quejido y cayendo de sentón.

-¡No tenías por que morderme!- Miro como le sangraba el dedo, iba a envenenar a ese lindo conejo, le haría pagar…-¡Solo quería acariciarte!

Ignorando completamente a Hitsugi, el conejo se volteo poniendo sus patas delanteras sobre el vientre de la pelirroja y mirándola exigente.

-Tokaku-san…-Miro graciosa hacia aquel animalito- ¿Quieres que te cargue…?

Pareció que comprendió sus palabras, el conejo asistió luego de unos segundos.

Haru sonrió divertida agarrándola entre sus manos, la recargo contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba tiernamente su pelaje blanco. Ver esa faceta de Tokaku era divertido, siempre andaba seria y alerta por todo, no sonreía, era muy reservada con sus actitudes, pero verla así era muy gracioso y tierno, ahora quería que ella la cargara, la acariciara y la abrazara.

Le encantaba que fuera así.

Para Kirigaya, si sus ojos no le mentían, hubo un momento en el cual le pareció ver una sonrisa en aquel conejo al momento en el que fue acurrucado en el pecho de la pelirroja.

_"__Eres una aprovechada…."_ Pensó luego de ver aquella acción, suspiró.

Hitsugi se acerco de nuevo al lugar donde había estado antes, pero ahora no intento acariciar al conejo, ella agarró la ropa doblada de la Azuma levantándose, se sacudió su pijama y espero a Haru a un lado de Sumireko.

-Hitsugi-chan…-La pelirroja se levantó con ella traía a Tokaku en sus brazos- No sé bien de que se trata todo esto aun pero…. ¿Por esto andan juntas desde la tarde?

Ichinose había dado en el blanco.

Ese grupo de compañeras empezó su recorrido hacia los dormitorios.

-Vaya, ¿Te diste cuenta Ichinose-san?-Sonrió como habituaba la heredera de los Hanabusa- Mantén esto en secreto, supongo que solo Azuma-san y tú saben de esto ¿Verdad?

-Sí, solo Tokaku-san y Haru saben de esto- Ella sabía que no tenía que mencionar para nada a la Namatame, no era tonta-No le diré nada a nadie, no te preocupes Hanabusa-san.

El transcurso hacia sus habitaciones se puso incomodo luego de varios metros recorridos.

Después de notar eso, la joven de ojos azules hielo decidió llevar a cabo su teoría del comportamiento anterior de Tokaku con Hitsugi.

-Ichinose-san, ven- Haru hizo caso al llamado de Sumireko y se acerco a ella-¿Puedo acariciar a Azuma-san?

Extrañada por la petición, asistió para luego estirar al pequeño bulto blanco frente de ella.

-Claro, aquí la tienes- Comento sonriente la pelirroja-Tokaku-san, no seas grosera con Hanabusa-san, no quiero que la muerdas al igual que con Hitsugi-chan.

La pequeña peliazul miró hacia otra dirección haciendo un puchero.

Por su parte el conejo miraba seriamente a la persona que tenía delante de sus ojos, no parecía que le agradara para nada la chica de aquellos ojos color hielo.

-Descuida Ichinose-san, solo quiero comprobar algo…-La mano de Sumireko se acercaba cada vez más al conejo blanco-Parece que solo a ti te permite que la acaricies, quiero ver si mi teoría ser acertada o no…

Comprobando la teoría de Sumireko, a ella también le mordió uno de sus dedos pero a diferencia de Hitsugi, la Hanabusa no sintió dolor alguno.

Luego de ver esa acción por parte de su compañera, la retiró e hizo que la Azuma ahora le viera directamente.

-¡Tokaku-san! ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!-La mencionada volteo hacia otro lado con fastidio, evitando mirarla directamente-¡Tokaku-san…! Mírame cuando te hablo.

Al ser ordenada por Haru, la pequeña Tokaku le vio pero su miraba era distinta, ahora era la más inocente que la pelirroja había visto en su vida.

La atrapó.

_"__La manipula con la mirada…"_ Pensaron al omiso Sumireko y Hitsugi.

-Sumireko-san, ¿No te dolió la mordida?- Pregunto curiosa la peliazul, viéndose la marca que ella tenía en uno de sus dedos.

-No, no sentí nada-Respondió observándose la mano con la que intento acariciar a Tokaku.

-¿Enserio?-La miro impresionada-¿Por qué no?

Sumireko pensó en decirle o no la verdad, al no decidirse prefirió decir:

-Es un secreto Kirigaya-san.

* * *

Las chicas de la Clase Negra habían retomado su camino.

Durante todo el transcurso hubo un momento en el cual Tokaku se quedo dormida en los brazos de la pelirroja.

El ambiente que había entre ellas ya no era incomodo como antes, era silencioso sí, pero era un silencio cómodo.

Una vez llegaron al pasillo en donde estaban sus respectivas habitaciones, las tres se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

En la habitación no. 1, Ichinose se encontraba saliendo de bañar, ella había dejado a la peliazul en su cama y después de eso, la pelinegra guardó la ropa de su compañera, para luego irse a bañar.

-Tendré que faltar mañana…-Mirando hacia su cama-No puedo dejar a Tokaku-san sola ni tampoco ir con ella a clases…

Suspiro resignada, se acerco a su cama apagando la lámpara de mesa.

Con mucho cuidado tomo a Tokaku con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra quito la sabana metiéndose en su cama.

Haciéndose a un lado, la acomodo mientras se acostaba de lado acariciándole su suave pelaje, sin darse cuenta cayó dormida.

* * *

¡Hola a todos~! ¡He podido terminar este capítulo a tiempo! Bueno primero que nada este capitulo no lo tenia planeado pero en clases se me ocurrió este suceso y lo fui escribiendo en estas, me gaste varias hojas de la libreta :'v

Si tienen alguna duda o algo parecido por favor hacérmelo saber, les responderé.

Debido a que he entrado a clases, nomas podre actualizar una vez a la semana, esto será entre los días Jueves a Sábado-en alguno de estos días tendrán las continuaciones.

Tambien he leido que los conejos llegan a ser muy territoriales, por eso asi la actitud de Tokaku-san xD

**Respondiendo a los Reviews:**

**flameMild:** Por desgracia tendrás que esperar algo más de tiempo para saber que pasará con la relación de Chitarucchi y de Hitsugi, gracias por ambos **Reviews**. Si me llego el primero que me enviaste, pero aun asi tomare en cuenta lo de iluminarles el camino a estas dos xD.

**kali9105: **Hahahaha la pinchi loli te mató xD Posiblemente en los próximos capítulos hable más sobre la relación de Haruki e Isuke-sama, las haré notar eso estan claro como el agua :v Me alegra saber que hay personas raras como yo al momento de escribir, me alegra que pienses que el capítulo anterior estuvo bueno~ ¡El pato! Ya ni me acordaba :B, bueno después veremos que pasa con ese pato aplastado por la Ojou-sama xD Gracias por tu **Review**.

**Inu4Neko: **Ya tienes a tú propia Chitarucchi ewe solo cuidate de la loli que esta pesada, definitivamente eres mi hermana perdida QuQ Soy orgullosamente M, es que todas amaron a esa pareja, son tan...Romeo y Julieta, puro amor. Fue algo corto a comparación del segundo, pero poco a poco los ire haciendo más largos, no te preocupes por ello. Gracias por tú **Review**.

**Yorusoiyuki: **¡Otra nueva persona! Es muy dificil llevar a cabo lo que quiero pero de eso se trata este fic, ya haz leido lo que pasó con Tokaku, no todo se logra a la primera. Los "celos" de CHitarucchi son hermosos xD pero también como Leo que soy-al igual que Chitaru y Sumireko- también soy muuuy celosa pero soy algo discreta-creo-, asi que la entiendo.

Desde el inicio de la historia todo empezó torcido y seguirá siendo torcido hasta el final, eso lo hace muy emocionante, gracias por tu **Review**.

_¡Gracias por leer~!_


End file.
